Opera time table W35/2016
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 29.08.2016 - Monday/Montag 01:19 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Zoroastre (2001) Erato Records (F) 03:47 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Les Indes galantes (1990) Harmonia Mundi (F) 07:00 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Anacréon (1995) Archiv-Pro (F) 07:41 Niccolò Jommelli - Armida abbandonata (1994) Ambroisie (I) - 1st recording 10:42 Tommaso Traetta - Buovo d'Antona (1993) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 13:07 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Ezio (2007) Coviello Classics (I) - 1st recording 16:16 Johann Adolph Hasse - Cleofide (1986) Capriccio (I) 20:06 Johann Christian Bach - Endimione (1999) DHM (I) - 1st recording 21:52 Giovanni Battista Ferrandini - Catone in Utica (2003) Oehms Classics (I) - 1st recording 30.08.2016 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:00 Joseph Martin Kraus - Proserpin (1992) Musica Sveciae (SV) - 1st recording 03:05 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Lucio Silla (1985) Brilliant (I) 06:00 Joseph Schuster - Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording 08:19 Gaetano Donizetti - Elisabetta al castello di Kenilworth (1989) Fonit Cetra (I) 10:28 Otto Nicolai - Il Templario (2008) CPO (I) 12:57 Simon Mayr - Medea in Corinto (1993) Opera Rara (I) 15:44 Giovanni Pacini - Carlo di Borgogna (2001) Opera Rara (I) 18:47 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Il crociato in Egitto (1991) Opera Rara (I) 22:37 Gioachino Rossini - Demetrio e Polibio (1992) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 31.08.2016 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:35 Gioachino Rossini - Aureliano in Palmira (?) Opera Rara (I) 03:23 Saverio Mercadante - Virginia (2008) Opera Rara (I) - 1st recording 06:00 Alessandro Nini - La marescialla d'Ancre (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 08:01 Alfredo Catalani - La Wally (1960) Conductor: Arturo Basile (I) 10:03 Giuseppe Verdi - I vespri siciliani (1951) Conductor: Erich Kleiber (I) 12:21 Giuseppe Verdi - La forza del destino (1953) Conductor: Dimitri Mitropoulos (I) 15:04 Arrigo Boito - Mefistofele (1956) Conductor: Angelo Questa (I) 17:19 Giacomo Puccini - Manon Lescaut (1954) Conductor: Francesco Molinari-Pradelli (I) 19:05 Eugène d’Albert - Tiefland (1953) Conductor: Rudolf Albert (D) 21:17 Franz Schmidt - Notre Dame (1949) Conductor: Hans Altmann (D) 23:25 Alberto Franchetti - Cristoforo Colombo (1991) Koch (I) 01.09.2016 - Thursday/Donnerstag 02:04 Ermanno Wolf-Ferrari - Le donne curiose (1968) Mondo Musica (I) 04:14 Gino Marinuzzi - Jacquerie (1990) Nuova Era (I) - 1st recording 05:35 Henri Rabaud - Mârouf (1964) Conductor: Pierre-Michel LeConte (F) 07:37 Franco Alfano - Cyrano de Bergerac (2002) CPO (F) 09:38 Gustave Charpentier - Louise (1976) Sony Classical (F) 12:28 Joseph-Guy Ropartz - Le Pays (2001) Timpani (F) 14:18 Othmar Schoeck - Erwin und Elmire (2002) CPO (D) 15:15 Paul Hindemith - Cardillac (1968) Opera d'Oro (D) 16:45 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 19:18 Tauno Pylkkänen - Mare ja hänen poikansa (Mare and her son) (2004) Ondine (FI) 21:36 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Vincent (1990) Ondine (FI) 23:15 Aulis Sallinen - Kuningas lähtee Ranskaan (The King goes forth to France) (2005) Ondine (FI) 01:23 Eino Tamberg - Cyrano de Bergerac (1999) CPO (ET) 03:11 John Adams - Nixon in China (1987) Elektra Nonsuch (E) ERROR (Time Table) 18:53 John Adams - The Death of Klinghoffer (1992) Elektra Nonesuch (E) - 1st recording Mikko Heiniö - Riddaren och draken (The Knight and the Dragon) (2000) BIS (FI) Aulis Sallinen - Kullervo (1992) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 02.09.2016 - Friday/Freitag Aulis Sallinen - Punainen viiva (The Red Line) (1979) Finlandia (FI) Larry Sitsky - The Golem (1993) ABC Classics (E) - 1st recording Nancy Van de Vate - Hamlet (2012) VMM (E) - 1st recording Philip Glass - Satyagraha (Mahatma Gandhi) (1980) CBS Records (E) (IND) - 1st recording Carlisle Floyd - Susannah (1993) Virgin Classics (E) Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) Hans Werner Henze - The Bassarids (1986) Koch Schwann (E) Richard Meale - Voss (1986) Philips (E) - 1st recording Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) William Walton - Troilus and Cressida (1995) Chandos (E) Benjamin Britten - Albert Herring (1996) Vox Classics (E) Benjamin Britten - Peter Grimes (1992) EMI Classics (E) 03.09.2016 - Saturday/Samstag Benjamin Britten - Owen Wingrave (1970) London Records (E) Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) Paul Hindemith - Cardillac (1968) Opera d'Oro (D) Othmar Schoeck - Venus (1991) Breitkopf & Härtel Records (D) Richard Strauss - Die Liebe der Danae (2000) Telarc (D) Richard Strauss - Die Frau ohne Schatten (1974) Gala (D) Franz Lehár - Tatjana (2001) CPO (D) Hans Krása - Verlobung im Traum (1996) Decca London (D) - 1st recording Karol Maciej Szymanowski - Król Roger (King Roger, Opus 46) (1993) Marco Polo (PL) Zakaria Paliashvili - Absalom and Etery (1979) Deutsche Grammophon (KA) - 1st recording 04.09.2016 - Sunday/Sonntag Antonio Smareglia - Nozze Istriane (1999) Bongiovanni (I) Giacomo Puccini - Edgar (2005) Deutsche Grammophon (I) Giacomo Puccini - Turandot (1972) Decca (I) Filippo Marchetti - Romeo e Giulietta (2005) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording Gaetano Braga - Il ritratto (2002) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording Giuseppe Verdi - Macbeth (Original Version 1847) (1997) Dynamic (I) Giuseppe Verdi - La forza del destino (1953) Conductor: Dimitri Mitropoulos (I) ERROR 12:41 Giuseppe Verdi - Rigoletto (1955) Conductor: Tullio Serafin (I) 14:39 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Fosca (1973) Master Class (I) - 1st recording 17:02 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Salvator Rosa (2004) Dynamic (I) 19:36 Lauro Rossi - Cleopatra (2008) Naxos (I) 21:21 Saverio Mercadante - Caritea, regina di Spagna (1995) Nuova Era (I) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 35/2016 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2016